


Closer to Falling

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is anally retentive. Jared's just anal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Falling

"Don't even think about it."

 

Jared's hand froze guiltily over the bowl of candy and Jensen landed a chiding slap to his fingers as he hurried past him into the kitchen, calling back sternly, "No."

Jared nursed his fingers and looked extra-miserable in the hopes that Jensen would see the error of his ways and come back to kiss it better.

One long minute later and Jensen was still clattering about in the kitchen, oblivious to Jared's pain and/or need for kisses.

Pouting, Jared tried for the next best thing after Jensen-kisses. "Can't I just have a couple?"

Jensen's pink, bespectacled face peered round the kitchen door.

"No."

He vanished again and Jared sighed at the sound of more clattering. "One? No-one's going to miss one little candy."

There was the scrape of chair legs across the tile in the kitchen which meant that Jensen had decided on using the good plates. Not particularly wanting his boyfriend to die a plummety death delving into the cupboards for over-priced yet under-used tableware, Jared figured he'd put his Stretch Armstrong-like limbs to a non-pornographic use for once and snagged a candy from the bowl before following Jensen into the kitchen.

Such a long and arduous journey obviously required sustenance and he popped the candy into his mouth before rounding the corner to offer, "You need any he-?"

He didn't get to finish the question before he found himself in the middle of an episode of When Good Candies Go Bad. Eyes watering at the taste, he made it to the trash can in record time and spat out the thing that was cruelly masquerading as candy, having an unpleasant flashback to the time he'd drunkenly mistaken Jensen's aftershave for breath freshener.

However, unlike the previous incident, Jensen did not come pat his back to comfort him while he attempted to cough out his tastebuds. This new, uncaring version of Jensen didn't even turn from his cupboard expedition as he asked absently, "You ate one anyway, huh?"

Jared choked, spat into the trash again, and then asked with barely restrained horror, "What the fuck was that?"

Focused on the plates, Jensen shrugged. "Potpourri."

Jared's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?!"

Despite the fact that all of Jared's faith in his partner was crumbling around his ears, Jensen seemed unfazed. "I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to eat it."

"That's not the point!"

Okay, it kind of was the point but Jared wasn't about to let a little thing like common sense get in the way of his righteous indignation. "What kind of sadistic bastard leaves out creepy perfume things that look like candy but aren't?"

"The kind of sadistic bastard who doesn't want our parents to come into a house that smells of wet dog and week-old takeout," Jensen explained bluntly before half-stepping, half-falling of the chair, good plates held in a death-grip in his arms.

Sensing the stress that was currently enveloping Jensen, Jared spat once more for good measure - potpourri was crumbly, dammit - before moving over to him and saying with a smile, "If we ever have kids, you're not holding them unsupervised."

Jensen's head shot up. "Kids?! We're not- You've-"

"Whoa, relax, Jen." He flashed him an easy grin, hoping Jensen would take the hint and loosen up. "I'm not about to spring babies on you. We've got enough to think about tonight anyway. I'm just sayin', how about you let me take those plates?"

Blinking rapidly, Jensen looked between Jared's face and the hands that were now trying to prise the plates away from him. His grip tightened stubbornly. "I'm good. I got them."

Not wanting to get into a wrestling match over plates, especially when Jensen didn't seem like he'd be up for adding baby oil and Jello to that wrestling match right now, Jared checked one last time, "You sure?"

Jensen nodded quickly and Jared smiled at the sight of his own reflection bobbing in Jensen's incredibly dorky glasses. "I got it," Jensen repeated. "Just try not to eat the potpourri."

Jared grimaced. "Done and done. Yeurgh. I-"

Whatever mindless remark he was about to make was rendered even more useless when Jensen dashed past him like he was competing in some Olympic plate carrying event. Now wondering why more Olympic sports didn't involved crockery, he turned to lean against the doorjamb and watched Jensen move busily around the room.

Like a Tasmanian Devil with OCD, Jensen hurried to set the table which had only hours before been covered with papers, candy wrappers, and Jared's chess set. He laid the plates out, straightened the picture frames, scanned the floor for junk, rearranged the bowl of potpourri, and did a hundred other tiny things that Jared didn't see the point of but guessed were important for dinner party etiquette.

Not that he really cared about dinner party etiquette. His mom and dad would be happy with a hug and some fried chicken, and he guessed Jensen's parents were probably just as discerning, but if Jensen cared about dinner party etiquette, then it was number one on Jared's list of priorities too. For tonight at least.

Looking back up to see Jensen scrubbing at an invisible speck of dirt on the window, Jared instantly re-evaluated. Dinner party etiquette came way, way below Jensen's mental health.

Making his way across the room, he suggested hopefully, "Uh, dude? I think you got it?"

Jensen kept scrubbing.

"Jen? You hearing me? Earth to Jens-"

He exhaled roughly when Jensen spun round and smacked into his chest. Now sympathizing with every brick wall in every cartoon he'd ever watched, Jared put steadying hands on Jensen's shoulders and asked, "You okay?"

It was not a good sign that Jensen didn't even have the time to meet his eyes. "Fine. I need to go-"

"No." Jared tried to look serious but it was hard when he was looking back at himself in Jensen's glasses and trying not to crack up. "You don't need to go do anything. The house is the cleanest it will ever be."

"But I could-"

"No." Maybe if he repeated it enough times it would sink in. "The dogs are already kinda scared to come back inside. Any more and they'll think we've moved and left them with a neurotic family of clean people."

Jensen smirked. "Wouldn't want that."

Jared inwardly rejoiced at the fact that Jensen had distanced himself enough from the obsessive cleaning to crack a joke. The joy was short-lived as, when he'd finished his internal celebration, he looked down to see empty air where Jensen should be.

"For the love of God... Jensen!"

The answer of "I'm busy!" came from the den. Reconsidering his plan to have children if it meant they'd be running off all the goddamn time, Jared jogged after him and barely resisted the urge to bang his head against the wood of the door when he saw that Jensen was in the process of re-plumping what looked like perfectly plump cushions.

"Jen, you need to stop this."

"Uh-huh." More patting of cushions. There was apparently some ideal cushiony shape that all cushions were meant to aspire to. "I will. When I'm done."

"You are done. The cushions are content like that. You do not need to pummel them into submission." He approached from behind, guessing what a cushion might sound like as he pleaded, "We surrender! We surrender! Stop hitting us, Jensen!"

He couldn't see his face but Jared guessed Jensen was rolling his eyes. "I'm not abusing the cushions, Jay. I'm plumping them."

He scooted away before he could grab him tighter. Jared sighed. "Cushion-beater." He moved closer again. "Seriously, Jen. You need to stop, man."

"I will. When I'm-"

"No. Not when you think you're done. You are done. Stop now."

"I can't."

"Dude..."

"I need to-"

"Jensen!"

Jared's voice was a little louder than he was aiming for but he was gratified when Jensen stopped. "Oh, thank God."

Like a terrifying version of the Energizer bunny, Jensen started up again. "It won't take me long. I just need-"

The solution clicked into place for Jared. Not stopping to grin at his genius, he stepped closer before Jensen could run away and ordered firmly, "Stop. Now."

Jensen froze and Jared carpe'd that diem like a motherfucker.

"Don't move, Jen."

"Jay, I-"

Jensen's protest was cut off by a sharp slap to the ass that nearly knocked him off balance.

"Unless you've been taking ventriloquist lessons, talking counts as moving, dude."

He could feel Jensen's need to argue but the hitch of his breath told a far more interesting story.

"Take a step to the right."

A broad smile spread across his face when Jensen complied.

"And now forward."

He did as asked but started to complain, "Jared, I-"

Stepping up behind him, Jared rested his hands on his hips and tried to keep the smile out of his voice as he instructed, "Drop your pants, Jen. Now."

There was a second's hesitation and Jared took matters into his own hands.

Arms looping around Jensen's waist, his fingers fumbled quickly with the button of his jeans before releasing both it and the zipper and tugging Jensen's jeans and boxers down to his knees. There was another hitch in Jensen's breath that sparked something warm at the top of Jared's spine and his hand lifted to rest on the back of Jensen's neck, hoping to share the same spark with him. Hand locked in place, he bent Jensen forward and smiled to himself when he settled into place over the arm of the couch, bare ass raised in invitation.

Jensen's jeans dropped to his ankles and his legs parted further even as he voiced his reservations, "Jared, we haven't got time..."

"Shh."

It was gentler than his earlier orders but it carried weight nonetheless. Pushing Jensen's shirt up to his shoulders, Jared pressed down on his back just hard enough to remind him where he should stay before laying kisses to Jensen's unmarkable skin, a warm outline around the stamp of Jared's hand.

In between his quest to leave hard, claiming kisses over every inch of Jensen's back, Jared murmured against his ribs, "It's gonna be fine, Jen. Our parents-" Kiss. "They don't care about the food." Lick. "They don't care about the house-" Kiss. "-or the cushions-" Kiss. "-or the fucking smell." Scrape of teeth against tailbone. "And when we tell them?" Slow, slow kiss. "They're gonna be happy for us. So-" Kiss. "-fucking-" Kiss. "-happy." Pause and a big hand stroking soothingly down his spine. "You know that, right? We're getting married and they're gonna be so, so happy."

Something broke in Jensen's voice but he mumbled sincerely, "I know."

"Then are you going to relax and stop cleaning every fucking thing that we own?"

Dropping his head, Jensen laughed into the cushions, a burst of almost delirious relief as he agreed, "Yeah..."

"That didn't sound very convincing, dude." The slap to his ass landed with a sharper crack than he anticipated but Jensen just ground against the arm of the couch and, crucially, stayed silent. Jared caught on quick. "Guess I'm going to have to persuade you a little more, huh?"

He didn't answer and Jared was fairly sure it was because he didn't trust himself to speak. Jensen always was one for delegating the dirty talk.

Letting the rasp of his zipper answer for him, Jared shucked his pants and underwear off his hips and stroked his cock with a spit-slicked hand, wishing that Jensen hadn't vetoed his decision to keep lube in every room of the house.

Fortunately, Jensen didn't seem to be sharing this regret, bracing himself on the arm of the couch and rocking back to grind his ass against Jared's bare length at every opportunity. His courtesy heads-up of "There isn't any-" was interrupted by Jensen's low moan of "Just fuckin' do it, bitch."

Any retorts about how the one bent over the couch begging to be fucked was way more of a bitch were silenced by the fact that Jensen was bent over the couch begging to be fucked. Figuring that he needed to make Jensen change professions if cleaning got him this hot, Jared allowed himself a couple more strokes to provide as much lubrication as possible before spreading Jensen's cheeks. He wasn't sure which one of them shivered more but he knew he gave the loudest groan when Jensen pushed back as soon as he pushed in through the ring of muscle, filling himself up and making Jared the lucky passenger along for the ride.

"Asshole," he ground out between gasps as he adjusted to the new sensation. "Who's fucking driving here?"

Jensen let out a dirty laugh that Jared only ever heard when he was balls deep inside him. "You were asleep at the wheel, man. Someone had to take over."

"Asleep at the wheel, huh? I'll show you asleep at the fucking wheel."

More out of manly pride that actual need to get moving, Jared pulled back almost the whole way before slamming home and felt pleasure curl in his toes at the low cry that was wrenched from Jensen. "Holy fuck..."

Getting the message, Jared gripped his hips firmly and watched Jensen's fingers tighten in the (perfectly plumped) cushion as he set a hard and fast pace, making the other rock forward with every thrust in. His hair fell in his eyes and he shook it back before leaning forward and sliding a hand into Jensen's own sweat-damp hair. He pulled back just enough to hear Jensen whimper at the stretch and the change in position, and teased darkly, "How d'you like my driving now, Jen?"

"S'good," he muttered, hips still canting back to meet every thrust. "You're gonna get me there too early but s'good."

"Too early?" His short laugh blended into a groan. "Can't come yet, Jen. Gonna mess up the couch."

"Don't care."

"Yeah?" He halted before sliding in excruciatingly slowly as he said, "Well, I do. Not gonna have you panic-cleanin' again." He rolled his hips, drawing another whimper from Jensen as he settled at his new, slower pace and ordered, "Don't come."

"Jay-"

"Don't. Come." He leaned in, voice low and mocking, "You don't wanna explain it to our parents, do you?"

Jensen simultaneously whimpered and ground harder against the couch.

Jared took that as a success.

Not wanting to make him hold back much longer, he shifted his hands back to Jensen's hips, fucking into him once and twice and tight and hard. He knew Jensen's mouth was clamped shut but the noises escaping anyway made everything inside of him tighten up in pride and pleasure. Each slick thrust made him grip more firmly, knowing there'd be bruises by morning and taking some strange delight in him putting them there. He closed his eyes but it wasn't until the sound of Jensen's needy pleas slipped into his consciousness like a hit of the best fucking kind of drug that he finally came, shooting with a cry and then spiralling back down with shaking hands.

"Please, please, c'mon, Jay, please..."

Jensen's begging was still jumbled and desperate but had now gotten louder. If he'd been thinking straight, Jared would've turned Jensen around after he pulled out but his brain was still numb with pleasure and he took the fastest route possible. Dropping to his knees on the carpet, he slid between Jensen and the side of the couch, feeling Jensen's thighs tremble as he stroked up his legs before closing his hands around his dick and guiding it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jay-"

Pulling back, Jared instructed between breaths, "Come whenever you want."

Jensen swore again from above him, standing up to allow Jared to take him deeper into his mouth. Chasing release, he pushed in harder than expected and Jared gagged briefly, the back of his head colliding with the soft sofa before he recovered and moved his hand to cup Jensen's balls. Prepared to suck and stroke to the best of his ability, he was surprised when Jensen gasped his name, hot come spilling into his mouth before he could even register what happened.

It took a moment for his instincts to kick in but he eventually swallowed, licking and sucking him clean before letting his cock slip from his lips again. Barely upright still, he heard Jensen sigh in blissed out contentment and when he'd pulled up both their pants and got to his feet, he smiled at the sight of the same dazed happiness in his eyes as well as his voice.

"You good, dude?"

Jensen blinked dopily at him. "Hmm?"

Grinning, Jared pushed his glasses back up in place and kissed his nose playfully. Laughing, Jensen twitched his nose and Jared gave in to the implied demand and kissed his neglected lips instead, slow and smooth, like all the time in the world was just for them.

Still unsteady on his feet, Jared pulled back and asked again, "You good?"

Jensen had apparently been rejuvenated by the kiss and smiled happily at him. "Yep." He shifted position and wrinkled his brow in discomfort. "I need to go shower before they get here."

"Showering? Yes. Being a crazy obsessive cleaning machine? Nope." He stared him down and said with a smirk, "You understand me?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I got it. No crazy cleaning ever again. Promise."

"I don't know," Jared wondered aloud, crooking an arm round Jensen's neck and pulling him in for a clumsy kiss. "De-stressing you is kinda fun."

"Yeah, because I love being really, really nervous about shit like this," Jensen retorted with sarcasm but without venom. "I wish I could tell my parents I'm getting gay-married to a yeti every day."

"Fine," Jared relented, play-massaging at Jensen's neck. "No more stress for you for a while." He kissed him again, tongue licking at his lips but not dipping inside, before dropping his lips to murmur in his ear, "At least not until after the honeymoon."


End file.
